Oxymoron
by Vagosignis
Summary: (A next generation Rose Weasley story) "Rose? Rose, are you okay?" Albus asked hesitantly. "No! Yes! Go away!" Rose curled into a tighter ball. Albus looked at his cousin. Rose sobbed harder clutched her wand tighter. She was terrified, terrified that someone was going to take it, take it and realize that the last spell cast was the Avada Kadavra...
1. Chapter 1

All right goes to J.K Rowling. Only the storyline is mine, and one or two other characters. This is my first story, so feel free to point out mistakes and such. As always, please comment and/or favorite. :)

CHAPTER 1

"Rose! Hugo! Get in the car. Do you WANT to be late for your first day?"

"HUGO! Give me back my bag or I'll turn you into a cockroach!"

"You only just got your wand! You don't know any magic...do you? Dad, Rose wants to turn me into a cockroach!"

"Hugo, she can't. You should know that. Now give back her bag. She needs to finish packing. And Rose, say sorry..."

"I was just teasing, I didn't mean it! Merlin, Hugo, learn to take a joke."

"But Dad, she -"

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Where are you and why am I the one playing damage control?!"

"Ron, _dear_ , let me explain a few things..."

"Mom! Dad! It's getting late, let's GO!"

"Finally! Rose, your owl can go between you and Hugo, and remember to put your seatbelts on..."

"We know, Mom!"

"My driving isn't THAT bad!"

"It's just a safety precaution, Ron!"

The sound of a car revving way too loudly drowned out any further arguments. Ron tried to reverse and forgot to pull the clutch up. Luckily, the rest of the drive to King's Cross station went without further trouble.

Ron carefully pulled into a parking spot near the station and Rose nervously fidgeted with the clasp on her owl's cage. Today was the day she was going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts! A place of amazing adventures (Just look at her parents and Uncle Harry!), those interesting classes, new people...

And the Sorting Ceremony.

Oh, Merlin.

What if she was in Slytherin?

 _What if she was in Slytherin?!_

"Rose? Get out of the car."

"Huh? Uh. Okay..."

Rose pushed open her door and looked at the station. It looked so plain and ordinary, like a normal Muggle station. Who would guess what it held?

She took hold of the trolley and walked after her parents. She pushed past the milling crowd. Here and there someone was dressed in a motorbike helmet or brightly coloured clown pants. One or two had just given up and were walking towards a certain busy brick wall wearing their cloaks. Rose chuckled under her breath as a young boy scolded his father for wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a tie and formal shoes. Muggles just shook their head at the wanna-be hippies and continued with their work. Everywhere, young witches and wizards were pushing trolleys piled high with trunks, books and cages containing various animals...

Rose looked at the brick wall in front of her. "Is this it?" she asked her father.

"Oh yes. Platform nine and three-quarters, this way!" Ron took hold of his daughter's trolley. He looked at her nervous, fearful face and whispered, "Don't worry, Rosie, I'll run with you."

Gripping her trolley tight, she contemplated the magic used for turning the wall into a wizard-only barrier. Then they burst forward with Rose's eyes screwed tightly shut. Moments later, Rose Weasley and her father emerged on the other side of the wall.

"Where are they?" she asked, anxiously looking around. She couldn't see her mother or Hugo. There was a hazy fog everywhere, obscuring people's faces until they were right up against her.

"Here." Hermione chuckled softly behind them, making them jump. "Rose, you should go get changed. Your robes are in the side bag next to your trunk. "

Rose pulled a tan-coloured satchel form under her trunk and hastened off to find a bathroom. A voice stopped her just as cought sight of the sign.

"Going somewhere, blood-traitor?"

A tall, slender boy stood in front of her. His misty grey eyes focused on her, taking in the bushy red hair, tanned skin and too-many freckles that stood in sharp contrast to his pale skin and straight, platinum blond hair.

"I've heard of you lot. You're another of that _Weasley_ clan." he sneered. "Don't you ever stop breeding?"

Rose raised her chin defiantly. "At least we have a family worth talking of." Realizing that wasn't the best of comebacks, she added, "And also, Malfoy," she started, correctly guessing the haughty boy's identity, "Weasleys have never been know for, ahem, _in-breeding_ to achieve your sickly pureblood status." Feeling satisfied, Rose pivoted on her heel and headed for the bathroom, leaving the young Malfoy to wonder how he had let a blood-traitor get the better of him with such a terrible comeback. Because, he had spent enough time with his grandfather to understand the importance of blood purity, even when other dim-witted wizards dismissed it. Malfoy turned to search for his parents.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom? Have you seen Albus yet?" Rose asked a few minutes later when she returned wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes.

"No, not yet, but I expect they'll be here soon." Hermione smiled as she pulled Rose's cloak right. "You look like you can't wait to get to school!"

Rose laughed. "I suppose I can't," she confessed. "Oh, Mom..." Rose whispered as that recurring fear hit her again. "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Hermione smiled softly and thought of her own fear at her first day. She pulled Rose into a tight, motherly hug. "I don't mind, Rosie. I really don't. Not everyone who comes from Slytherin is bad," she murmured into the bush of hair that, except for the colour, was so like her own. "Slytherin is more than just a house of evil and cunning. And Gryffendor is more than just a house of good and bravery, for that matter. In fact," Hermione added, "Gryffendor and Slytherin praised students for the same type of achievements. Don't worry. I know you will be in a house that suits you, be it Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffendor, or Slytherin."

Feeling slightly reassured, Rose pulled away, even though she was still incredibly nervous. She peered through the mist.

A familiar voice drifted through the fog, "I think that's them, Al."

Aunt Ginny! And Uncle Harry, Albus, James, and Lily. They were only hazy, indistinctive figures in the mist, but it was definitely them.

"Mom, Dad, they're here!"

Albus pulled up next to Rose and looked immensely relieved. Rose beamed at him.

"Parked alright then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I would have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't." said Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."

Ron muttered something to Harry as they lifted Albus's truck and owl cage onto the train and Harry grinned. Rose and Albus sneaked glances at each other. They could guess what Ron was telling Harry...

"In what House do you want be, then?" Rose asked. Albus shook his head and grinned, "Gryffendor's the only one for me." But his shaking hands and and the way his grin stayed pasted on his face betrayed his very real fear.

"I'm scared, too." Rose said softly.

Albus crumbled. "I'm terrified, actually. I'm really so, so scared. What if I'm in Slytherin? I'll... maybe I'll be evil, Rose." he whispered.

"You won't be evil, Al. We... we might be there. I'm worried. I'm scared. But.. the Sorting Hat puts you where you belong."

"Oh, _great_ , now that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No! Well, yes but not like that, and -"

Albus sighed. "It's okay. I get what you mean."

They looked over at Lily and Hugo having an animated conversation about which house they want to be in.

"Ravenclaw sounds good, actually." Hugo was saying.

"Merlin, no." Lily retorted. "All those swots? Gryffendor or Hufflepuff, rather."

"Slytherin?" Hugo added innocently.

"Hugo Weasley, are you out of your MIND?! Slytherin is EVIL."

Albus looked at Rose. "See, even they know."

James entered the conversation. "Albus might be in Slytherin, though. Or Rose."

"If you're not in Gryffendor, we'll disinherit you." Ron said, eyeing the two new first years, "But no pressure."

" _Ron!_ "

Rose and Albus looked at each other, worry and fear in both blue and green pairs of eyes.

"He doesn't mean it," Ginny and Hermione said, but Ron was looking elsewhere.

He nudged Harry. "Look who it is."

Naturally, everyone else looked too. Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son. His dark coat was buttoned up to his chin and he still had the air of a refined pureblood wizard. Rose looked at his son. Their eyes locked. Rose could read the glare and sneer: You have made a enemy of me, Weasel. A very, very bad one.

The boy looked a lot like Draco, same as Albus looked a lot like his father. Harry frowned. He was sure they would know within a week or two whether or not their sons had the same enmity Draco and Harry had. He hoped that was not the case, though he wouldn't enjoy taking Albus over to Malfoy Manor to stay...

"So that's little Scorpius." Her father said. Catching Rose looking at him, he added, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose felt her cheeks glow slightly red at the praise. Maybe Ravenclaw would work, too...

"Ron, for heaven's sake." Hermione said, trying and failing to hide the fact that she was quite amused. "Don't try to turn them away from each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry."said Ron, but he couldn't resist adding, "But don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Now that is one thing that will never happen.. " Rose muttered as James burst out of the train and delivered some evidently exiting news.

Rose ignored him mostly, zoning out and choosing to to daydream instead, only catching bits and pieces.

"And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_

"Teddy! Our _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging Victoire! _Our cousin!_

" And I asked them what they were doing -"

"You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron -" Ginny shook her head.

Rose looked up out of her daydream. This could get interesting, she thought.

"Oh, it would be wonderful if they got married! Teddy would really be part of the family then," Lily exclaimed ecstatically.

"He already comes round to dinner four times a week. Why not just invite him to stay with us and be done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al - He could have my room!"

That won't go down well with Albus, Rose thought.

"No." Harry said firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked his watch and looked at the Hogwarts students. "Its nearly eleven, you better get on board."

Rose looked over at her parents and hugged them. "Remember what I told you." Hermione whispered as she kissed her eldest daughter. Ron added, "Remember to write to us. And remember what I said about that Malfoy boy. You and Al need to get together - I believe James has something in his possession that might benefit you. Two things, maybe. When you're sneaking around at night, go past Filtch's office. He's never there. And also, the trophy room is a bad dueling place -"

"Ron, are you trying to turn them into juvenile criminals already?"

"Just trying to help her avoid being a friendless swot -"

"Ouch, Ron." Hermione recognized the reference to herself at the beginning of her first year. "And Rose, Hagrid invited you to tea next Friday,"

Rose laughed and gave Hermione and Ron one last hug. "I'll remember, Mom, Dad. Don't worry!" Before they could call anymore reminders or last-minute kisses, Rose jumped on the train. A few seconds later, Albus joined her. He looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off him.

Ginny closed the door behind them and Rose and Albus waved out of the window. A lot of faces, both on and off the train were turned towards their party.

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me." Ron declared. "I'm extremely famous."

Albus, his sister and his two cousins laughed. Al and Rose exchanged glances lit with excitement, the subject of Houses forgotten for a moment. Then the scarlet train pulled away, leaving a trail of steam that quickly evaporated in the Autumn sun.

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were on their way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus tore his eyes away from the window. A wary smile slid over his face as he turned to Rose. "So we're here, right? We're finally here. Hogwarts." He looked around. "So we go find a compartment now?"

Rose slid the door nearest them open and stuck her head inside. "Anyone sitting - oh."

"Fancy seeing you here, Weasley. Thought you would've wet your pants and stayed at the station at the thought of not seeing your dear mummy for months."

"Sorry to bother. Go back painting your pretty nails, Malfoy." Rose slammed the door closed, bristling.

"Sheesh, Rose, who was that?" Albus asked as he opened the compartment next door.

A voice came through the half-open door. "Al? Rosie? C'mon in! There's place for a few more." Albus grinned and pushed it further open. He and Rose sat down.

Three boys and in their second year sat across from them. The middle one raised an eyebrow. "Well? Got anything to say?" James said.

"They're nervous about their first day." Fred Weasley II chuckled. "Remember us last year?" He gave a deep, mournful sigh and shook his dark red mop of hair. "Days long past..."

The blonde boy on the other side of James rolled his eyes. Albus assumed he was the Daniel Moore he had heard his brother chatter about enthusiastically during summer: "He's so quiet, Mom, but Dad, wow! You should see the ideas he comes up with! He's a genius!" To which Harry had given Ginny a knowing look and she had grinned.

Rose looked at the boys, all dressed proudly in Gryffindor robes. A shiver went down her spine, bringing back her fear of the Sorting ceremony. Slytherin what if she was in Slytherin what if Slytherin oh merlin Slytherin SLYTHERIN what if what if what-if-whatifwhat-

"Rosie? You okay?"

"Yes... yeah, I'll be fine."

Albus gave a tiny, knowing smile before a frown crossed his face again. "Me too. I mean, I'm scared too. But there's something I need to tell you..." He motioned with his head towards the door. James, their cousin and Daniel looked at the two new firsties. Rose mentioned that they'd be back soon. Albus pulled his cousin out into the corridor, swinging the bag with his Hogwarts robes on his back. As they walked, he said,

"You know, just before we left, my dad told me something. About Slytherin. And the Sorting Hat. Well... well. Yes." He took a deep breath. "Did you know that the famous Harry Potter should've been a Slytherin?"

Rose stopped."What? But... he's Harry Potter. Slytherin? No. Not him.  
He's _Harry Potter_ , the famous GRYFFINDOR."

"Yes." Albus mused, "But he was almost a Slytherin. That's where the Sorting Hat wanted to put him."

Disbelief stretched over Rose's face at the undeniable ring of truth in his words. Softly, she whispered, "Uncle Harry... a Slytherin." Suddenly her lips twitched mischievously as she tried to hold a laugh in.

Al frowned. " What's so funny?"

Rose was full blown laughing now. "I'm just thinking. Imagine your dad and Mr. Malfoy were friends in Slytherin? After all, he would never have been friends with my dad then. And I don't know if my dad would met - or even liked - my mom if they hadn't defeated that troll helping each other."

Albus snorted. "Heck, she wouldn't even have been in that bathroom if it wasn't for my dad and Uncle Ron. Wow. Things would've played out so differently if my dad had been Slytherin..."

After Albus changed into this robes, the cousins chatted about what if Harry was in Slytherin and had been friends with Draco Malfoy.

Fred, James and Daniel had no idea how they had started on this random topic. But they were quick to way in their opinions, "If Malfoy and Dad were pals, Dad would never have caught that ball in his first year! So then he wouldn't have been the legendary first year Quidditch player..." James weighed in.

"Hang on, I haven't heard that had to do with Mr. Malfoy..." Daniel inquired.

The rest of the trip consisted of debates, jokes and arguments. They ate too many sweets, James and Rose yelled at each other while Albus fumed, they played Exploding Snap, Daniel got a Hermione Granger Chocolate Frog card which made Rose turn red. Fred dramatically recounted the "Seven Trials" one needs to face before the Sorting Hat. All in all, it was a pretty uneventful eight hours' trip.

It was dark by the time the train ground to a halt. A conductor ushered the students out. The first years huddled in small groups, nervous chatter sounding softly. Just before he got on the carriage, James grinned cockily, motioned to the Great Lake and said something about wrestling the giant squid.

Albus shuddered. Whispering, he asked, "What if, Rose..?"

She knew what he meant. What if they were in Slytherin, what if they had to wrestle a squid and win a giant game of chess, what if, what if...

"Oy! Firs' years over 'ere! Com'n, ye little Firsties! Okay, righ', ye all 'ere? Good! Ah, 'ello, Albus an' Rosie."

"Hi, Hagrid." Rose greeted shyly. Hagrid really was huge. He towered over the two cousins, but he was so cheerful it was hard to look at him and not grin.

"Would yeh look at 'ow yeh've grown! Last time I saw ye, yeh were jus' a little baby. I could 'old yeh both in my arms! Well, 'op in, Firs' years! Find a boat!"

Rose and Albus were the last in a boat. With a grinding noise, Al pushed the boat into the dark lake. Water splashed against the side as it slowly propelled itself forward. It was a good thing that it moved magically, because Albus and Rose were staring, open mouthed at the castle. It was magnificent. The towers seemed to touch the sky and even though they were so nervous, the cousins completely forgot about the Sorting Ceremony.

The boat slid onto the sandy bank with a crunching sound. Slightly wobbly from the ride, they stepped out. In the full moon, Rose could see Hagrid grin widely. He seemed as excited as they were to get to the school. "C'mon firs' years. Up this way!"

It was dark and cold, but the windows of the Great Hall sparkled invitingly. Hagrid led them up steep stone steps cut into the cliff face. The air had a freezing bite to it, but Rose wasn't shivering because of the cold.

"James says that a giant squid lives in the Lake." Albus said nervously as the butterflies throw a disco party in his stomach. He tried thinking of happier thoughts, like getting to play Quidditch like his father, and midnight dorm parties... Would Slytherin have dorm parties? Oh, Merlin, Slytherin...

"Merlin was in Slytherin." He whispered. Have courage, like him. Be brave. Unconsciously, he was lecturing himself on Gryffindor traits. It was so enforced by his parents, aunts and uncles: Be brave and you will come out on top. Also, be Slytherin and you will turn out like Malfoy. The butterflies turned into an entire zoo.

A tall man waited at the top of the cliff in front of a strong, wooden side door. "Good evening, Hagrid. Brought the First Years up safe?" said Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Yep! Good as gold too, yeh bet. Look 'ere! Ron an' Hermione's kid an' lil' Al too."

Albus made an unidentifiable noise at being called "little". Rose ignored it. She had more pressing matters at hand. Her black tie wasn't straight.

The door opened, and Neville led them into a small passage. The first years followed in a single file and the passage led out into a sort of side room which led out into the Great Hall. They could hear the Headmistress McGonagall announcing that they would now be sorting the new students and that they must welcome the first years, no matter what house they are in. Then the line started moving and Rose got her first taste of the inside of Hogwarts.

Now, Rose had expected it to be amazingly magical. She knew about the enchanted ceiling. But what she saw took her breath nonetheless.

Then Professor Longbottom took a scroll of parchment and told the students that there were four houses. "Each with their unique traits: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The muttering in the Hall quieted at the last house.

In most people's eyes it was the house that the Death Eaters had been in, the house that had wanted to turn in Harry Potter. The Second Wizarding War had been fought to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Heir of Slytherin. Something like that tended to be the etched into history and culture of every wizard in Britain. Many ghost stories started with, "It was midnight. A Slytherin was sneaking around, the shadow of..." and this part was whispered, "...You-Know-Who, Voldemort, was following him willingly..."

Neville cleared his throat. "I would like you all to remember that all the none of the houses are good or evil. No matter what your dorm- and housemates might say, all houses have produced their share of Dark wizards."

"Now," and he stepped to the side revealing the Sorting Hat, "You will be sorted into your appropriate houses." A slit opened at its brim, and the Sorting Hat sang, telling about the houses and their characteristics. Then Professor Longbottom unrolled the parchment and read,

"Aragorn, Edward!"

A boy with neat, wavy dark hair nervously walked forward and sat on the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It hesitated a moment, then yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A table in the front right decked in red and gold cheered loudly. Rose searched it for familiar faces, and found several of her cousins. Edward hopped of the chair and trotted over to his new house. Rose wished it was her sitting down there. She tuned out.

"Cole, Joshua!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ford, Owen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hemes, Melissa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kempthorne, Ariana!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl froze. Neville whispered that she could get up, and look- there were her housemates. Ariana sat still, terror on her face. Neville looked a bit lost. He tried coaxing her. Then a boy stood up in the top left of the hall and walked forward. Five hundred and twenty pairs of eyes watched him confidently run a hand through his strawberry-blond hair and straighten the collar over a green and silver trimmed pullover. He held out a hand to the girl and helped her off the chair, gently guiding her to the table.

Albus and Rose exchanged glances. It had been ages since they had seen him. Louis. The first Weasley in centuries to be Sorted into Slytherin. He spent most of the summer at his one of his friends, Zachary Nott. Harry and Ron didn't like the Nott boy very much, though. Something about the past. Louis was a year ahead; second year like James.

The next name was called, a Dylan Landon who was a Hufflepuff, and someone else who was a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

All eyes followed the son of the famously infamous Draco Malfoy as he threw a cocky smirk over his shoulder

 **** **Scorpius** **:**

I smirked at the other first years. Confident. Be confident, my father said. Even when you are absolutely terrified.  
What if I'm in Gryffindor? My father will disinherit me, I'm certain. I step up and sit on the chair. Be brave, Scor, I think. No! Not brave. Cunning. Yes.

"Well, well, well... young Mr Malfoy, I believe?" the hat echoes through my head. Darn, it's going to mess up my hair.

 _Who else?_ I think.

It chuckled. How does a Hat chuckle? "Arrogant, too. I think it should be –"  
 _Slytherin..._ The Hat silently agrees; I feel it.

"Hang on."

 _What?_ Fear takes root. What will father say? What will Grandfather say? I will be kicked out, I'll be in the same House as that POTTER prat… no- no- _no-no-no…_

"You are a Gryffindor at heart, Scorpius. And you know it. You could grow in that house and be happy.

 _I am a Slytherin._ My tone is final; my thoughts are not.

"You will come to regret that choice. But if you feel so strongly, then it should be:

 _SLYTHERIN!_ "

I wanted to let out a whoop, but kept it in. I was in Slytherin! The only respectable house for any Malfoy. Calm and controlled; bursting on the inside, I got off the seat and strut over to the table of green and silver Serpents.

I couldn't help but sneak a glance over to the table of Gryffindors, trying to banish the doubt... 

**Albus:**  
I looked over to Rose, who was standing near the back of the line. She was fidgeting with her tie again. "Psst..." I hissed. She glanced up. "Always knew he'd be Slytherin," she mouthed. I nodded.

A few other names were called. A Hufflepuff here, Ravenclaw there, the odd Slytherin or Gryffindor, then:

"Potter, Albus!"

Cold sweat runs down my back. My thoughts fill with green and silver. I stand up. I walk, as if to my hanging. _Haha_ , _they're going to put this thing on my head that will read my thoughts. I wonder if it can see the time I crashed my broom into the tree_ , I think, slightly hysterically.

I sit down. Neville catches my eye and put a hand on my shoulder. The he places the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmm…" the Hat voice booms through my head. I shiver. "A Potter, is it?"

 _Ahh…uh - yeah. Yes._

"Hesitant? Let's see." Hesitant? No - that's not a Gryffindor quality -

"You would be surprised, Albus. Sometimes it is just that which keeps you and your friends from getting killed. Everyone is scared when they come through here."

I swallow. _Oh... okay…_ I pull my stomach together (it seems to be all over the place) and ask, as firm as I can, _What House should I be?_

I want a truthful answer.

I feel it smile, and I wait. Breathlessly.

"I think, Albus...Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. But… I'm leaning towards Gryffindor. Your last question showed courage."

I scarcely dare to hope. _Yes, yes, Gryffindor…_ I fail miserably in my quest to not-hope.

Then I hear it, shouting out my House name,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grin uncontrollably. Neville slips me a quick smile and I realise how much he wanted me to be in his House. My House cheers wildly, clapping and laughing.

I think I skipped. I'm not sure, but I hope not. Gryffindor - _Gryffindor! -_ boys don't skip. I think.

I sit down next to a dark-haired boy. "Hello!" he says cheerfully, before I've said a word.

I smile. "Ah- Hey. I'm Albus -"

"Nice to meet yah! I'm Marius Thomas. I'm so glad I got into Gryffindor! My dad was here, you see. Who knows what he would have done if I wasn't! My mum though, she didn't mind. She's a Muggle, but Dad told her he was a wizard when they got married. My dad was in the same year as Harry Potter! Dean Thomas. What about your parents - muggles or wizards? Where were they? "

"Um. Eh…" I swallow. " _Well_. Actually, my mom and dad were both Gryffindor."

"There must have been a lot of pressure to be here, right?"

"Not… not really." I say, for the first time realising that Mom and Dad honestly don't mind which house I am in. I smile slightly. But I can't straight out go, " _Hey, my Dad is Harry Potter,"_ can I?

"My dad was in the year as your as your father," I say. I vaguely wonder if he is going to recognise me. Then again, it's not like I've been in the spotlight very often.

"Really?" says Marius. I can see he's trying to piece me together with one of his father's friends. I watch his face struggle between guessing and asking. I wonder if he's going to hit the right one.

"Who was your dad?"

I suppress a grin and a sigh. I know, I know, many witches and wizards would give their Kennilworthy Whisp-signed brooms to be Harry Potter's son, but quite honestly… I hate it. I hate the awkwardness and fame. "Harry. Potter. Yes. Well." I wait.

His eyes grow. "Potter? You're _his_ son _?"_

"I've always assumed so."

He chuckles anxiously. "Sorry about that. I must seem very forward."

"No! No, please it's fine, I preferred it when you were yourself, it's not like I'm going to hex you for talking to me-"

"Weasley, Rose!"

My head jerks upward.

 **Rose:**

I catch Albus's eye as I walk forward, nervously pushing through the rest of the students also waiting to be Sorted. I should run. Out. Yes. Go, legs, go! Legs are not moving. Well, they are, but not in the direction I want them to. I see the eyes watching me. Most come from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, surprisingly.

The distance to the Hat takes forever. I am going to die. Somehow, that little piece of knowledge doesn't worry me as much as it should. Huh. I'll save that information for later analysing. What later? I'm going to die, remember.

There. Three more steps. One, two, three… Miscalculated. Four. I step up and sit down. Neville briefly squeezes my shoulder and picks up the Hat. It is placed on my head. Immediately, I hear it.

"Well… what have we here? Another Weasley, I see. A good mind, yes… A very good mind. Also brave, courageous and chivalric. So far a traditional Weasley."

Something twisted inside me as I was called " _traditional"_ A Weasley? Yes. But in a family consisting of a thousand red-heads of the same name, _traditional_ and _normal_ just leaves you lost in the sea at family gatherings.

 _I'm not traditional,_ I think.

It probes deeper into my mind. "No. It seems I was mistaken first time around. You are certainly different than the rest of the bunch that have gone through here."

I grin. Thankfully, someone has seen that my personality is more than just red hair.

"I think that mean you're perfect for…"

Realisation hits me in the gut as I understand what I have condemned myself to.

 _NO! WAIT!_ I think wildly. The Sorting Hat pauses.

"You don't want to be different?"

 _Well, yes, but in a good way… I don't want to be in Slytherin!_

"There goes Ravenclaw. You're too narrow-minded. Not all Slytherins are evil, Rose. You should know that."

Neville catches my eye. " _Hat stall,"_ he mouths. I'm too preoccupied to notice.

 _Yes, but, still! I might want to be different, but I'm still a Weasley! We don't belong in Slytherin!_

 _"_ Rose. Your family has been in Slytherin before. In fact, you are descended from a family that believed only Slytherin to be the right house. You know, of course, that you are related to the Black family through your father, but there is something else too."

I sense the weight of some behind his words. _What do you mean?_

"Your mother, Rose, was muggle-born. But most muggle-borns have a wizard in their ancestry… or, as in Hermione's case, a squib."

I blinked. I must have looked very strange to the students watching, I suppose. Not that I was thinking about that. _One of my mom's parents, or grandparents was a squib?_

"It goes a bit farther back than that, I think, between four and six generations. A Black squib, to be exact. Of course he, or she, I'm not quite sure, will not be found in any records. The Black family would have made sure of that. But on both sides, strong Slytherin magical blood runs through your veins, Rose. Very watered down, but there. You are a Weasley, but I also see some of the Black family in you - more than I have ever seen in any of your other kin. Slytherin could make you a great witch. The first Slytherin Weasley."

 _What do you mean, you see some of the Black in me? I have never done anything remotely evil…_ Flashes of lying to my parents and blaming it on Hugo, lying well at age seven, secretly practicing my magic before I was eleven rip my argument apart.

I shiver. I'm scared. I don't, I can't be in Slytherin.

What would dad say? They would be so disappointed. Mom would sit silently and try to hide the fact that she had secretly hoped for Gryffindor. Dad would probably rage and send a Howler. Albus… he would be shocked. Horrified, even. I can't do this to them?

No. I can't.

 _I must be in Gryffindor. For my family._

"That, Rose, is the most Gryffindor-like thing you have said all evening. You are willing to sacrifice the great life you know, yes, you do know it, that you could have had in the house of silver and green."

I glance over to them.

"I stand by my word. You should have been in Slytherin. But, for your family's sake-"

 _Does this mean-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
